testedfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Smith
Will Smith is the editor in chief, co-founder (along with Norman Chan ) and bearded champion of Tested.com. Host of "This Is Only A Test " podcast and major contributor to the site. Will Smith appears in numerous Tested videos. He is a major coffe afficiando, even to the point of attending SCAA, a coffee convention in Texas. Bio Early life Will grew up in rural Tennessee on a tree farm. Helping his father on the christmas tree farm ended up traumatising the young Will to the point of despising Christmas. As he mentioned on podcast number 42 of "This Is Only A Test " he is only just now starting to enjoy Christmas again. Once in 1989, while playing with laser machine guns and vibro-machetes, Will encountered a patch of poison ivy. Instead of avoiding the patch of poison ivy, Will thought it better to use it as sniper's nest. He rolled around in the poison ivy, like a dog over a rotten carcass, and was soon enough engulfed by a painful skin rash. The rash was so terrible, in fact, that while going to see Batman a short time later in the movie theater, one of the many, itching pustules, burst into the eye of the ticketmaster, whom Will knew. Unfortunately, the pustule fluid blinded the ticketmaster, preventing him from recognizing his good friend Will, forcing Will to pay full price ($2.25) to see Batman. Will mentioned this tale on "Poison Ivy Bridge," podcast number 84 of "This Is Only A Test." Education In the 90s (or so), Will went to the University of Tennessee to pursue a degree in Organic Chemistry, or Molecular Biology, or some such related thing. He actually wanted to be a doctor (he's a smart guy), but then changed his mind after some sort of negative experience. He eventually graduated (?), but by that time had become enthralled by whizbang electronics and computers after working in the university's IT department. Professional Life In XXXX Will landed a job at a small magazine called XXXX. Starting out as a freelancer, within a few months In 2000 Will landed himself a staff job at Maximum PC where he worked his way up from Technical Editor to Editor-In-Chief (print and online) over the years. It was also at Maximum PC where he ended up meeting Gary Whitta who was a XXXX at the time and later on Norman Chan who started at PC Gamer/Maximum PC as an intern. Corgi afficiando Will Smith is the proud owner of Chloe Bananas who sometimes appears in Tested.com 's videos and had a video review of the original Ipad that has over 2 million vieuws on youtube. Why trees are his greatest enemy While Will Smith tends to be a fearless and laborious man, trees have been trying to ruin his life for a long time. Most recently, a gigantic tree comparable in size to the Chrysler Building attempted to crush him in in his sleep by falling on his home. Chloe Bananas got wind of the tree's evil scheme and ordered Smith to arrange for it to be removed by professionals. Thus, instead of crushing Smith's house and family, the tree merely crushed his bank account. Chloe Bananas received a dog biscuit for her loyalty. For more in depth information on the Will's tree dillema see This Is Only A Test episode number 71 and 72 Follow Will Smith *On Tested *On Twitter